


Sweet Sister

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla comes to mourn her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sister

The last person Angel had expected to see at Connor's passing was Drusilla. He was getting careless: Dru always had had an instinct for the heart's tangled paths. It was a wonder she hadn't arrived earlier.

In the half-light he heard her humming a nursery rhyme or a tune out of her own prophetic dreams. "Daddy," she said, with a proper nod, addressing him both as her sire and Connor's father. "My little brother went away before I could say goodbye."

"It's not your fault, Dru," Angel said. He couldn't seem to stop stroking Connor's hair, damp from the mist. It was tangled and blood-crusted where the demon's blow had taken him. In more ordinary times he would have prepared to stake her--Drusilla, finest dark jewel of his creation--but Connor was dead and nothing was ordinary anymore.

Closer and closer she swayed, finally kneeling next to him. She bent over to kiss Connor's forehead, just next to a half-dried trickle of blood. If she had tasted him he would have snapped her neck, good for some serious pain if not for killing her. But no: she nestled against Angel's side, and he let her. They passed the night in silence.


End file.
